


Another one of Tony's Parties

by BlackWingBird



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, So not cannon, Tony's Parties, all in good fun, game on between Steve and Bucky, my first time with a threesom, there is no timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBird/pseuds/BlackWingBird
Summary: Tony's Halloween Party leads to some fun rivalry
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Another one of Tony's Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some vintage fun since I've been searching about for more 1940's clothes for myself. I figured one of Tony's parties would be perfect as a setting and who best to share that fun with than everyone's favorite Super Soldiers?

“Okay, yeah….I changed my mind. I’ll just wear something simple, like pajamas,” you spun around from the mirror, face flushed as you looked pleadingly at the two red heads in the room with you. Nat already had that look that said there was no room for negotiations as she stood next to you already dressed in her replica pink dress from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. She had decided to forgo the platinum wig in favor of her own styled red hair saying something about already having to wear too many for disguises. Wanda on the other hand almost bounced with glee as she grinned wide in her 1920’s deep burgundy long beaded flapper dress. The feather in her headband waved excitedly as she moved, gloved hands clasped in front of her chest and you couldn’t but giggle a little at her infectious mood. 

“Now see? She looks adorable,” You pointed to Wanda and looked back to Nat, “I look stupid.”

“Nonsense,” Nat said as she moved behind you again and finished pinning up your hair so that it wouldn’t touch the collar of the shirt you wore. Looking down at yourself you had donned a pair of low heeled vintage shoes that you were sure would kill your feet by the end of the night. You had already tried to get out of wearing the stockings and garter belt as technically, there was a shortage during WWII but had been overruled for look vs authenticity. Thinking back, you really hadn’t had too much of a say in what you have been shoved into after your offhand remark about Stark’s annual Halloween Party. Keep your mouth shut is what you had learned in the end as you found yourself wearing a vintage copy of a WWII USAAF flight nurse’s dress uniform. They wouldn’t let you wear the slacks and you had scowled for hours. 

“And done,” Natasha declared with satisfaction as she’d pinned your hair up into a beautiful vintage do and you settled your garrison cap or flight cap on your head at a slightly tilted angle. You did have to admit, you looked good. 

“I can’t wait to see who bites first!” Wanda said passing over a tube of lipstick and as you smoothed on the bright red color that matched your toes and nails you tried not to get too flustered. 

Nat was putting the last bits of jewelry and pulling on long pink gloves as she looked over with a grin, Soo much better than those damn pajamas you were gonna put on.”

“Yeah yeah,” you breathed out, capped the lipstick while pressing your lips together and straitened, tugging the uniform coat strait and trying to fix your skirt. 

“Quit fidgeting, you look amazing!” Wanda breathed out as she took the lipstick back and tucked it down the front of her dress. “We ready girls?” She beamed as she held out her arms for each of you. 

Well, it’s now or never you told yourself, pushed your shoulders back, lifted your head and looped your arm through Wanda’s as Nat did the same on the other side and you moved to the elevators that would take you up to the party floor. 

As you rode up the elevator with your two best friends you reflected on how you found yourself here this very moment. It was almost a year now that you’d been working in the Stark Tower. Granted you were mostly down in the labs with Bruce and Tony on occasion, you still managed to meet and become friends with the rest of the Avengers. A super spy you were not but enjoyed the option on working the back side of the missions and even getting to help out with the occasional new tech ideas. It hadn’t taken long before you were joining the gang on movie nights and the occasional dinners when you weren’t glued to the lab. 

During your time in the tower you noticed the little things like the way Bruce would get all flustered when the red headed bombshell was nearby or when Jane came by Thor turned into the meekest man on earth as he hovered near to her. You watched the friendship between the Captain and the Winter Soldier blossom again and the two super soldiers were almost like little boys in a sandbox again. You loved the family feel of it all. 

During a recent girls’ night you must have remarked once too many times about the two men before you were getting teased about crushes. You shook your head, Impossible; you had told the two giggling redheads. You were just a geek girl or “Squint” as they said on Bones. 

“You can’t be serious?!” Nat deadpanned as she turned on the couch towards you during your last girls’ night. “You honestly haven’t seen the way those two are always trying to get your attention? How they always find ways to visit the lab?”

“How they always subtly fight over who gets to sit next to you during movie night?” Wanda had asked while shoving popcorn into her mouth.

“You both are delusional….crazy cakes,” you snorted while taking a drink of wine. 

The redheads exchanged a glance, “She really doesn’t get it does she?” Nat said to which Wanda shook her head. Turning to you Nat pulled the glass of wine from your hand and held them like you would to a small child while explaining something important,” Honey….we love you and all, but you’re really stupid sometimes. Those two ancient adolescents are crazy for you.” She looked over to Wanda for support who enthusiastically nodded her head and said,” For all the smarts you have, when it comes to men you kinda are remedial.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed stealing popcorn from Wanda’s bowl, “ I think you’re seeing things, like wishful thinking and trying to distract me from poking fun about how much you’re mooning over Vision.” You smirked as she huffed and poked you while laughing, “I do not moon!”

In the back of your mind you started to go over everything with an objective eye. Steve and Bucky did find a lot of reasons to visit the lab. They always tried to get you to sit on the couch between them and when you sat with Clint the looks on their faces were unreadable. Just maybe….

When Tony had announced that attendance was mandatory at his annual Halloween party you had groaned and commiserated with Bruce while Tony tsked at the both of you, “It’s themed even! Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

“No,” both you and Bruce had replied together. 

“Good! I’m glad you’re both excited about it. I mean I work really hard to make sure morale is in peak condition around this place and the amount of support I get in return…” Tony’s voice trailed off as he left the lab and both you and Bruce shook your heads. 

The themed Halloween Party turned out to be a vintage affair. You had the slight feeling it was a dig at the two super soldiers but it provided the perfect platform for Wanda and Natasha to take you shopping, the lure was a scientific theory to be proven with “experimentation.” What you understood is vintage uniform +vintage soldiers = fun night of entertainment for Wanda and Nat. But you’d be lying if you didn’t admit you were curious.

Now here you were, wearing a WWII flight nurse’s dress uniform, sandwiched between a red headed Marilyn Monroe in a bright pink number and a perky redheaded flapper whose feathered headband kept tickling your ear when she turned her head the right way. The elevator ride was over with a ding and the doors opened to a party already in full swing. Glen Miller’s In the Mood playing loudly as voices and laughter greeted the three of you stepping out into the large room. Looking around you were surprised to see everything from Angels and Devils, Mobsters, a few military uniforms, even some hippies. Tony did say vintage up to the 60’s. You spotted Pepper wearing a classic flight attendant outfit standing next to Tony who looked like he stepped out of the 50’s business boardroom. 

“Tony dressed up as his dad?” You snickered to Nat as she found him and worked to keep the smirk off of her face. 

The three of you walked further into the crowd and were met by Clint as he had three glasses of champagne in his hands, doling them out to you and your two escorts. You tilted your head and took the glass thanking him,” Mr. Errol Flynn, it’s a pleasure!” You giggled as he took off the robin hood hat he wore and swept into a low bow before the three of you.

“My pleasure ladies, dames, gals…whatever…” Clint grinned behind his tiny mustache and fixed his hat back on his head and took off before you could blink. 

You covertly glanced around as you took a sip of your champagne, Nat having gone off to look for Bruce who was sporting a dark blue pinstripe zoot suit complete with sleek hat. Wanda leaned in your ear and whispered a good luck before moving off to find Vis. Sam was in a classic hollywood 3 musketeer outfit and you giggled with delight when he came over and asked you to dance. 

“You look amazing!” You told him as he held your hand, other resting in the small of your back while you danced.

“Well I still get to carry weapons so I think it’s a win win situation. But you m’dear, look stunning!” Sam replied with a flirty smile.

You shook your head and grinned, ”I feel silly and should know better by now than to let Nat and Wanda pressure me into shopping.” Leaning into whisper with mock seriousness, “Did you know they’re both bullies?!”

You both laughed and talked as you danced and didn’t notice as two other guests arrived together. 

Bucky and Steve walked into the party wearing their old military uniforms as they considered it something comfortable at least to wear if they were being forced to be here. Both sets of blue eyes scanned the room and paused when they found you in Sam’s arms while dancing to Dean Martin. 

“My god Stevie,” Bucky breathed out, “Do you see her?”

“I’m not blind Buck,” Steve replied, neither took their eyes off of you as you twirled under Sam’s arm and laughed at something he said. They watched you for a few more moments before Tony wandered up to the two of them. 

“Well…I guess I should be glad that you showed up at least though really, the costumes are unoriginal,” Tony greeted them, “Capcicle, Sargecicle.” Nodding to each. Steve tore his gaze off of you and turned to Tony with a snort. “Look who’s talking. You look like Howard…”The words were out of his mouth before he even thought it through but immediately cringed as he took a subtle step between Tony and Bucky. Tony gave the smallest of flinches but smiled a bit as he lifted the tumbler of dark liquid to his lips and took a drink, “Guess I did channel a bit of the old man.”

With a slight cough Steve stepped closer to Tony and ducked his head in a serious manor, “Tony, I overheard Clint trying to teach F.R.I.D.A.Y how to swear again…” And the conversation trailed off as Steve and Tony walked away effectively avoiding more awkwardness. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief Buck took the round hat from his head and ran a hand through his hair before carefully slicking it back again. It was longer than he would have worn back in the service but for Halloween he could make an exception. Hell he was slipping; the cap shouldn’t have been on his head indoors at all but he was assured that for Halloween he could break the rule. Still felt wrong to him. Slipping the cap back on he looked around again and found you dancing still except you were in the arms of someone he didn’t recognize. Throwing his shoulders back he moved through the crowd, giving small smiles and hellos to those he passed until he drew close to where you were dancing with some sort of jungle explorer complete with pith hat. Bucky couldn’t believe his good luck to be the first, Steve still trying to get away from Tony and Pepper.

Clearing his throat, Bucky tapped the man on the shoulder and put a polite smile on his face,” Mind if I cut in?”

For a moment it looked as if the man was going to protest but the look on Bucky’s face convinced him otherwise and he made his apologies to you before slipping off to find some refreshment. There was a slight look of shock on your face that Bucky almost chuckled at and turned to face you proper.

“My, Sergeant Barnes, don’t you look dashing?” You smiled up at Bucky as he slid his hand around behind your back and gently took your other before starting to dance. He delighted in pulling you close and was even happier when you didn’t pull back.

“Dashing am I? Well I would confess that the uniform is a bit tighter than I remember,” Bucky grinned down at you as he twirled you around before stepping in close again, “Well Lieutenant, I must confess that you wear the uniform rather well. I would have taken you for the real deal Doll,” Bucky hummed as he held you close and moved to the music. Dipping his head Bucky breathed in and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the scent of your perfume while his hearing picked up the increase of your heartbeat and he smiled to himself. 

Steve finally moved away from Tony and Pepper and scanned the party. It didn’t take him long to find what he was searching for. He spotted Bucky holding you close and actually saw the Jerk look up at him from across the room and smile at him. His jaw ticked and the grip on the cup he was holding tightened, threatening to break. 

As Steve made his way over towards you both, people stepped clear of the Captain’s path. Bucky’s smirk fell as the Punk made his way over to where the two of you were blissfully dancing. Ever so slightly his hold on you tightened before he sighed and greeted Steve. 

“Well Sergeant, I think I’m going to need to pull rank here in order to dance with the lieutenant,” Steve said smiling as you and Bucky parted. You smiled at Steve, missing the look that Bucky shot him over your shoulder. 

You gave Bucky’s arm a friendly squeeze before laughing softly, “Well I’m afraid that he does outrank you Sergeant Barnes, there is nothing I can do about that,”Stepping away from Bucky you stepped closer to Steve and nodded your head to him before stepping into his arms to start dancing, giving Bucky an apologetic smile, “My dear Sergeant please know that you do not get off so easily and I’ll expect another dance before the night is over with.”

Bucky watched as Steve pulled you in close with a murmured “Ma’am,” and started to dance with you, shooting a smug look over to Bucky.

“Punk,” Bucky mouthed silently.

“Jerk,” Steve mouthed the words over your shoulder and then leaned in whisper something into your ear that made you giggle, all the while keeping eye contact with Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to have the second part up soon!  
> As always if there are ideas, requests, or suggestions I'm open and up for it!   
> Thanks again.


End file.
